


Ring Around Rosie

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), BDSM, Begging, F/F, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Cinder finishes up with her business on top of the tower a few seconds earlier. What, then, should she do with this annoyingly red huntress who shows up to pester her?





	Ring Around Rosie

"Do you believe in des—"

Cinder let go of the arrow. What a meddlesome child. She wasn't one to turn down an opportunity for a good monologue, but she was in a war zone after all, and a certain level of pragmatism was expected from a mastermind such as herself. She had a relic to find, and Salem would be unimpressed if she got too caught up with dallying with students to get the job done. She turned around as the body fell down behind a pile of rubble, and gave a quick look on what was left of the headmaster's office. The girl had put up an impressive showing, she had to admit. Such a shame she had been tangled in Ozpin's idealism.

There was a soft thud to Cinder's right, and she turned with a raised eyebrow to see the Rose girl standing on the edge of the platform. The girl was looking around frantically, probably trying to find her friend.

"Where is she!" she piped out angrily, holding that oversized gardening tool of hers so that the sharp end was pointing towards Cinder.

Cinder mulled over it briefly. To antagonize or not to antagonize, that was the question. The girl had definitely been annoying enough to warrant special treatment. Perhaps something snarky about how the Invincible Girl didn't live up to her name? No, that would be too corny. She was running low on time to give a proper reply, so Cinder decided to just smile demurely. There were few things as powerful as a justifiably smug smile, and it didn't let her down even now as the girl growled and charged at her.

Cinder sighed mentally and conjured another arrow for herself. So much wasted potential this day, pretty girls struck down left and right just because they bought into Ozpin's drivel. She held the arrow for longer than necessary, adjusting for the burst of speed the girl used. Actually, did she really have to kill her now? After all that planning, it would be just so anticlimactic. Like paying a fortune for a bottle of exquisite wine and just chugging it down to chase a quick buzz. She had put in so much time and effort into all this, and she should be allowed to savor it.

She dodged the girl's swipe. The relic was still missing, and she couldn't really afford to let this drag on for too long.

...why not take it home, then? The smile on her face widened as she flipped over, shoving the girl's weapon to the side with a battering ram of black glass. Yes, savoring this one would be excellent.

 

* * *

 

Cinder was in a good mood as she walked down the corridors on Salem's citadel. Hazel had made progress on tracking down Spring, and Salem seemed to start to become mollified over not finding the relic in Vale. Ozpin couldn't hide it forever.

But more importantly, it was Wednesday, and that meant another hands-on session with her new pet. She entered her quarters, ensuring that the meal she had prepared was ready, and snapped her fingers. A meaningless gesture, but the mental command to the castle's Grimm network went through nonetheless. The opposing door slid open, and one of the seers floated in. Ugly creatures, but useful. Behind it, at the end of a short chain, meekly followed the true prize of the fall of Beacon: Ruby Rose.

Despite her state, she was beautiful. Cinder had sewed the blindfold herself, using her own color scheme of red fabric with gold trims to make it stand out. Red suited Ruby perfectly, and Cinder's own deeper hue was even better on her than the bright red her old garments had had. A similarly themed ribbon bound her wrists behind her with eloquent knots going a bit up her forearms. Cinder had thought long and hard of setting up a more complex shibari harness, but in the end the simplicity had won over. Other than that, she was wearing very little, only an uncomfortably large red-and-black ballgag and a thick, heavy metal collar on her neck where the chain was attached to. The Geist possessing the metal made sure to keep her in line, and having a Grimm humming so close to her day and night must have been an interesting experience for her.

With another mental command, she made the seer drop the chain and exit the room, leaving them alone. She let seconds tick by, just watching how Ruby shivered in front of her. She had been freshly cleaned – by the Grimm, of course, Cinder didn't care for manual labor – and her black hair was messy from the cold shower. The chaotic hairdo worked for her, somehow, adding a touch of edge to the cuteness. It and the black metal of the collar complemented her pale skin beautifully, and the cold cell she had been kept in only made the contrast starker. Cinder licked her lips as she let her eyes rove over her quarry. Ruby's breasts were firm and round, topped with small darker nipples which were begging to be caressed as the chill kept them nice and hard. The huntress training had sculpted her body admirably, filling out the soft curves with lean muscle and giving her a toned midsection most would drool over. Her legs were a sight on their own, honed by all that running, and Cinder's eyes lingered on the prize between them. She couldn't wait, no matter how many times they went through the motions.

"Ruby, dear. How are we feeling today?" The way her name flowed off Cinder's tongue was perfect, as if they were meant to be together. Ruby shivered in place, turning her head towards Cinder and let out a muffled whine through the ballgag. They were probably meant to be words, but Cinder could guess the meaning well enough. The cell she was in wasn't exactly pleasant.

For all of Salem's ingenuity, she had strikingly little eye for the details. Her suggestions for what to do with Ruby had been thoroughly inappropriate for the situation. Cinder had looked at her like she had looked at Tyrian who put ketchup on his steak. Regular torture was just so banal, and Salem had been so vocal about ripping Ruby's eyes out to neutralize the threat, too! She just didn't understand the allure of looking your prey in the eyes as the resistance was slowly whittled down. Not to mention that sullying such a gift with knife and scalpel would be nothing short of a travesty. No, an elegant blindfold was leagues better than crude surgery.

Salem had been skeptical about Cinder's insistence on how to treat their visitor, but the results spoke for themselves. The cell Ruby was kept in was insidious, just an empty concrete box in the bowels of the fortress with no furnishing whatsoever. The floor was made out of small triangular ridges which ensured that there was no comfortable position to be found there, and as a final touch it was temperature-controlled to be frigid. Ruby would be kept in perfect darkness and silence, shuddering in her bindings with neither food nor water. After a few days in a hellish limbo like that, she would greedily take any warmth and nourishment she could.

Warmth and nourishment only Cinder could give her.

"Did you miss me?" Cinder said, a smile growing on her face as Ruby swallowed and made an insistent noise. "I'm sure. Come."

The conditioning had removed all hesitation from the movement, and Ruby quickly stumbled forward. Cinder accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms protectively around Ruby and pressed her against her own body which radiated warmth from her inner fire. Ruby flinched at the contact as her cold and clammy skin met Cinder's heated body, but she quickly pressed forward to desperately sink into the hug with a low moan. Cinder cooed and threaded her fingers through Ruby's hair, letting the Dust-infused heat chase away lingering moisture from the shower.

"Good girl, I missed you too," Cinder murmured, backing up to the lavish bed and lying down on it with Ruby on top of her. She ran her hands over Ruby's trembling body, chasing around waves of goosebumps which marred the smooth skin. It must have felt painfully hot after so long in the cell, but each touch was rewarded by grateful reactions and cute noises, each and every one of them making Ruby burrow against her neck and making her just a bit more addicted to the feeling of Cinder.

Cinder lost herself to the embrace, letting the heat wafting off her warm up Ruby while exploring her body, massaging her muscles and letting her breath tickle her ear. She paid special attention to the breasts which had proven to be wonderfully sensitive, each brush against the hard nipples producing a breathy moan. Her sex Cinder avoided purposefully, even though it was immensely tempting to check just how much progress they had made. Ruby all but melted into the hug from the treatment, her body softening to a limp mess as tension left her body. Cinder smiled and gently nibbled on Ruby's ear which caused a wavering whine.

"Are you thirsty, Ruby?" Cinder whispered once Ruby no longer felt like a block of ice in her arms. There was a whine and frantic nodding, and Ruby even tried to move her arms despite the binding. "Oh, poor girl, haven't they fed you?" Of course they hadn't, she had been explicit on what the consequences would be. Ruby whined again and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll help you." Ruby made a noise Cinder thought was thankful and pressed against her neck.

Cinder sat up on the bed and pulled Ruby onto her lap so that they were facing the same direction, carefully maneuvering her in such a way that the intoxicating contact didn't stop. Cinder reached to the nightstand and plucked a tall glass from it. The freezing water in it had covered the outside with condensation which warped the single lemon slice floating inside, and Cinder briefly considered taking off the blindfold so that she could see it. No, not yet.

"Here you go, dear." She tugged at the straps holding the ballgag in place, gently pulling it out of her mouth and putting her hand on Ruby's throat, tilting her head up towards the drink. There was no hesitation or even a thank-you, just a clipped moan as Ruby latched onto the glass and started drinking with a desperate pace. Cinder hummed appreciatively as she felt the greedy gulps of Ruby's throat against the gentle hold of her hand. "Careful, dear," Cinder said and pulled the glass away for a moment, leaving Ruby out of breath. "Don't choke on it. We have time." She waited for a few seconds and brought the glass back, repeating the process until it was empty.

"Good girl," Cinder murmured and put the glass away, stroking Ruby's cheek with her thumb. "Are you hungry too?"

Ruby nodded and let out a small noise before talking, as if she had forgotten about the missing ballgag. "I—yes, please, I'm so hungry, please..." The words were slightly slurred, and it seemed that the conditioning was taking its toll. Or rather, that it was working.

"Such a brave girl," Cinder cooed and ran her hand over Ruby's midsection. "Hold on, I have something here."

Next to the now-empty glass was a tray with an assortment of diced fruits, and Cinder reached over to pluck a squared piece of apple from it. Those ones were loaded with nutrient mix to keep her going, so best start with them. Ruby moaned out a thank-you as the piece touched her lips, and her warm tongue brushed against Cinder's fingers as she wolfed down the morsel. Cinder smiled idly and brought in another piece, this time pushing it in Ruby's mouth herself to feel the wet heat inside. The selection of food was carefully curated, and only contained the freshest ingredients she could find. She had found that Ruby loved kiwi and raspberries which she had prepared in ample amounts, but the nail in the coffin was the small pile of chocolate-coated strawberries which seemed to drive her wild. She always saved those for the last, and the moaning sounds Ruby made when tasting them were like no other.

Eventually the tray was emptied, and Cinder gave her a few more gulps from another glass until she seemed sated. Humming a gentle tone, she massaged Ruby's arm which was still tied behind her, and she reached for her scroll and tapped on a timed alarm. She deliberated the timing for a moment and ended up setting it at thirty minutes. That would be plenty.

"Good girl, aren't you. Do you need anything else?" Cinder smiled as Ruby opened and closed her mouth, but stayed silent. She wasn't entirely lost, yet. Good. Cinder let out a hot breath next to Ruby's ear and moved her hands forward, starting to lightly flick her sensitive breasts. "No, I can see it. Just relax, I can help you," she breathed out and started sliding her hands lower. Ruby bit her lip, not answering but also not resisting, and her breathing quickened as Cinder's hands ever so slowly started nearing her sex. It was something to be savored, so she took her time until Ruby's legs started drifting apart, and finally she slid her hand to cup her wetness.

Cinder let out a dark chuckle. Oh, she was wet. More than ever before. When they had just settled into their new dynamic, it had been a bit rough at the start, but Ruby's body had quickly turned against her. "My, you're needy, aren't you. Poor thing." Cinder started moving her fingers in a lazy circle, tracing Ruby's folds and drawing out a mumbled plead. Whether to stop or to continue, Cinder wasn't sure, but she kept going nonetheless. She had done this countless times by now, and she had learned the exact buttons to push. Her other hand floated upwards, briefly squeezing a pert breast before settling on her throat as a gentle, grounding reminder. Ruby – knowingly or otherwise – liked having something on her throat, and Cinder was all too happy to indulge her there.

Cinder sped up slightly and started spreading Ruby open, just light, teasing touches to wind her up. She brushed her palm against Ruby's clit which drew out a quick gasp. It was all too easy. The cold cell eroded her resolve quickly, and after monopolizing all sources of pleasure, she became putty in her hands. Warmth, food, happiness – all things she quickly learned to associate with Cinder and only Cinder, bit by bit molding her into a perfect pet. Outside was cold and miserable, and these few rooms were places of endless bliss and contentment.

Well, almost endless. Cinder smirked and pushed a single finger into Ruby, savoring the resulting drawn-out moan. Thirst and hunger were powerful motivators, but they were so very basic. Without them, one would die, and thus they were in a way fundamental needs. Arousal, though? That was not vital, which made it all the more powerful to submit to. While her thirst was always slaked and stomach filled in these rooms, Cinder had intentionally kept the pleasure of a climax from her. She'd have her fun with Ruby's body, sometimes hours, sometimes minutes, but she'd always be careful to not bring her over. With no way for her to sate the burning need, she'd be left desperate and throbbing in the darkness of her cell. Each session she'd be more sensitive to Cinder's touch, and the long-term arousal was certainly coloring the way in which she saw the world as her brain was being rewired.

"So tight and wet for me, good girl. So beautiful. Don't keep it in, moan for me. Just like that, good girl." Cinder kept murmuring praise in her ear as the body flexed and twitched in her lap, the energetic reactions encouraging Cinder further. Ruby's breaths were growing heavier and she started subtly tensing up, so Cinder slowed down and started kneading Ruby's chest instead, producing a long whine. She glanced at the clock on her scroll. Still a long time to go.

Cinder kept that cycle up, first building her up and then letting her cool down, never stopping the caressing and slowly making the built-up arousal swell more and more. The clock was ticking down, and she started checking it more often as the countdown reached its final digits. She'd need to time this right. She sped up her massaging, slowly circling Ruby's clit with her index finger and pulling her other hand up to her throat again, giving it a gentle squeeze which caused a sharp gasp. Five seconds. She reached the finale, pressing Ruby's body against her own as she felt the tensing begin, a pleading moan escaping Ruby's mouth as she started reaching her peak.

The alarm went off with a sharp klaxon-like noise and Cinder pulled her hand out of Ruby, keeping her other one on her throat. The reaction was beautiful, and Ruby outright shrieked and curled up against Cinder, almost forgetting the fleeting climax. That was the sound that signified that it was time to go back. Time to leave her mistress. Cinder smiled as she felt Ruby's pulse hammering against her hand, the taste of fear lingering in the air. The only bad feeling to happen in this room was when it was time to leave.

Ruby almost sobbed, threshing in her lap and bucking her hips wildly. "N—no! Please! No, no, just a bit more! Please I need it, please don't go!"

The sounds she made were pitiful, and she didn't seem to know if she wanted more to cum or to stay. Cinder laid her hand below her navel, feeling how the muscles tensed fruitlessly. Perfect. "Honey, you know I can't." She damn well could, but that scarcely mattered.

Ruby shook her head and tried to close her legs, but Cinder used her free hand to idly keep them apart. Ruby didn't seem to react to that. "But—no! I need it, please just—just touch me, please, I can't!" she babbled, only stopping as Cinder pressed her finger on her lips.

"Shh, you're a strong girl. I'm sure you can make it." She let that hang in the air for long seconds, letting the desperation sink in.

And then in with the salvation.

"Although..." Cinder mused out loud, feeling Ruby perk on her lap. "You're a prisoner, so you have to be in a cell. What if you weren't a prisoner?" The flimsy logic worked like a charm, and Ruby jerked and turned her head towards Cinder, still silenced by the finger. "Would you be my pet instead?"

For the first time in a while, there was hesitation on Ruby's face, an instinctive feeling of an important event giving her pause. "I—but, I'm not..." she trailed off as Cinder leaned back, drawing Ruby on top of herself and prying her legs wide with her own.

"You could stay with me all day. Sleep on something nice and soft and eat treats. You'd make a cute pet." She started dragging her hands over Ruby's body, appreciating how it responded.

"But—but..." Ruby started again, unable to catch her train of thought.

"Do you know what else good pets can do?" Cinder whispered in her ear, preparing the final blow. "Good pets get to cum," she husked and put her hand on Ruby's sex, feeling the overflowing wetness on her palm.

That did it, and Ruby broke into a moan. "I—please, yes!" she whined, pressing against Cinder's hand.

Cinder smiled at the admission and decided to draw it out. "I don't know, now. You were so hesitant to make a choice. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

The sounds turned panicked. "Yes! Yes! Please! I'm sorry! I'm ready! I'm a good pet! Please!"

"Hmm, and the seer must be almost here already, ready to take you away."

Ruby squealed frantically, shaking against Cinder. "No! Please, don't! Don't let it take me there! Please, please, please let me be your pet!" She ended almost sobbing, "Please let me cum, I can't!"

She had her wrapped around her finger, but this was the reason she had even bothered to go through with the capture and lengthy conditioning. She inhaled and drank in the increasingly desperate sounds. "You'd be a good pet, would you?" she asked, lightly playing with her folds.

"Yes!" Ruby moaned, legs shaking.

"You'd do what I tell you to?" Cinder smiled widely as Ruby kept repeating her answer without even listening to the questions. "You'd be a cute little accessory for me? Always ready to please me, your pretty pussy waiting for my touch?"

_"Yes!"_

Cinder circled her clit once, making the last exclamation degrade into a moan. "You'd need a pet name though. The old one wouldn't do..." Cinder pondered for a moment. Her current name was so pretty, but it just wouldn't do. She smiled. "How about 'Rosie?' Are you Rosie?"

"Yes, Cinder! Thank you, thank you!" she babbled, giggling lightly.

"Good girl," Cinder purred and felt Ruby's body start tensing up in a familiar manner. "But that's not what pets call their owners, is it? What do they call us?"

Ruby moaned and panted, taking a few deep breaths before surprising Cinder with a happy bark. Cinder blinked once, her grin growing wide. She had expected a 'ma'am' or even 'mistress,' but this was far better. "Good girl," she laughed, giving her throat a firm squeeze. "Oh, I have myself a dog, do I? That's right, but I want to hear human words." She pressed her fingers on either side of her swollen clit, making it stand out. "Beg."

Ruby shivered, trembling on the edge. "Haa, owner—mistress—goddess— please please _please_ make Rosie cum!"

Cinder hummed contently, circling her new pet's clit with her fingers before breathing right into her ear a single command, pressing down on the primed nub hard as she did.

_"Cum."_

The resulting shriek had to echo through the halls. Cinder had to bodily hold her down as she convulsed from the overload of pleasure, but she didn't slow down at all, using both of her hands to wring out as much pleasure from the long-awaited orgasm as possible. She listened to the litany of sounds spilling from her pet's lips, a delightfully incoherent mix of moans, gasps, pleads and thank-yous as she submitted her everything.

"Good girl," Cinder growled in her ear and pushed a finger into the trembling body, not intending to let the noise die down anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

As she opened the door, Rosie bounded to her happily on all fours, wagging her tail and rubbing herself against Cinder's legs.

"Aw, did you miss me? I was gone only for an hour," Cinder said and leaned down to scratch her behind the ear, producing a happy purr as she did. She hadn't heard of a dog that could purr, but she didn't mind. She was shaken from her reverie when she felt a light nip on her calf, and saw Rosie look at her mischievously.

"Naughty girl," Cinder admonished and pushed her away, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had become utterly insatiable after getting into the chastity belt, and after just a few weeks it made her so energetic that it surprised Cinder she didn't run off the walls during nighttime. Rosie let out a hum and jumped away, pressing her face close to the floor and shook her tail. "I think that mouth can be put to a better use," Cinder growled and called the possessed chain to jump into her hand, making Rosie yelp playfully as she let herself be dragged to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from /u/ for "something with ruby sub cinder domme"


End file.
